powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Rita Repulsa's appearances
Rita Repulsa appears in the following: Episodes Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) *Day of the Dumpster (pilot) *Day of the Dumpster *High Five *Teamwork *A Pressing Engagement *Different Drum *Food Fight *Big Sisters *I, Eye Guy *For Whom the Bell Trolls *Happy Birthday, Zack *No Clowning Around *Power Ranger Punks *Peace, Love and Woe *Foul Play in the Sky *Dark Warrior *Switching Places *Green With Evil, Part 1-5 *The Trouble with Shellshock *Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Spit Flower *Life's a Masquerade *Gung Ho! *Wheel of Misfortune *Island of Illusion, Part 1-2 *The Rockstar *Calamity Kimberly *A Star is Born *The Yolk's on You! *The Green Candle, Part 1-2 *Birds of a Feather *Clean-Up Club *A Bad Reflection on You *Doomsday, Part 1-2 *Rita's Seed of Evil *A Pig Surprise *Something Fishy *Lions & Blizzards *Crystal of Nightmares *To Flea or Not to Flee *Reign of the Jellyfish *Plague of the Mantis *Return of an Old Friend, Part 1-2 *Grumble Bee *Two Heads are Better than One *Fowl Play *Trick or Treat *Second Chance *On Fins and Needles *Enter... The Lizzinator *Football Season *Mighty Morphin' Mutants *An Oyster Stew Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2) *The Mutiny, Part 1 & 3 *White Light, Part 1-2 *The Wedding, Part 1-3 *Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1-3 *Best Man for the Job *Storybook Rangers, Part 1-2 *Wild West Rangers, Part 1-2 *Blue Ranger Gone Bad Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3) *A Friend in Need, Part 1-3 *Ninja Quest, Part 1-4 *A Brush With Destiny *Passing the Lantern *Wizard for a Day *Fourth Down and Long *Stop the Hate Master, Part 1-2 *Final Face-Off *The Potion Notion *I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger *A Ranger Catastrophe, Part 1-2 *Changing of the Zords, Part 1-3 *Follow that Cab! *A Different Shade of Pink, Part 1-3 *Rita's Pita *Another Brick in the Wall *A Chimp in Charge *Master Vile and the Metallic Armor, Part 1-3 *The Sound of Dischordia *Rangers in Reverse Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1-2 *Climb Every Fountain *The Alien Trap *Attack Of The 60' Bulk *Water You Thinking? *Along Came a Spider *Sowing the Seas of Evil *Hogday Afternoon, Part 1-2 Power Rangers Zeo *A Zeo Beginning, Part 1-2 *It Came From Angel Grove *Revelations of Gold *A Golden Homecoming *Mondo's Last Stand *Bomber in the Summer *Scent of a Weasel *The Lore of Auric *The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold *The Joke's on Blue *Where in the World is Zeo Ranger 5? *King for a Day, Part 2 *Rangers of Two Worlds, Part 1-2 *Good as Gold Power Rangers Turbo *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *The Millennium Message (image projection only) Power Rangers in Space *From Out of Nowhere, Part 1 *Countdown to Destruction, Part 1-2 Power Rangers Dino Thunder *Legacy of Power (archive footage) Power Rangers Mystic Force *Mystic Fate, Part 1-2 Specials *Lord Zedd's Monster Heads (archive footage) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Live *The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid (archive footage) *Zeo Serial (Shorts: 3-7 & 31-32) *Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest (archive footage) *The Lost Episode (archive footage) Comics to be added Books to be added Toys to be added Games *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (video game) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Sega CD) (archive footage) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (video game) (Sega Genesis version) References Category:List of Appearances